Parallel Moon
by Mysterious Soula
Summary: This is the most thought out version of new moon I live for. Yes Bella is a vampire, turned by Victoria, but she rocks what she has. A new family, an awesome Ducati motorcycle and she is the only vamp raised by werewolves!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

_Flashback_

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable. He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say _we--_," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word was separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you. I'm no good for you."

"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"My world is not for you," he said grimly. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent.

"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."

He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, but in that second he was gone. I chased after him, consumed by my emotions, tears flooding down my face, screaming till I didn't have a voice to yell, but there was nothing. All too soon it grew dark as I tried to keep pace through the forest. I was extremely tired but dispirit to try, because without Edward everything seemed pointless. I never knew my place in this world until I met him and now he was gone. It was too much to handle and when I tripped falling to the ground, I stayed down…

Love, life, meaning… over.

That scene played back all too vividly in my head, all these years later. It has been over hundred years since I was human, but there was no escaping the past. For some reason, I could never keep myself from thinking about them every day. Loving the Cullen's was the worst decision I ever made and I paid dearly for it, nonetheless, my warped heart always wanted the deception back. My mind was another story though; the betrayal my mind felt always left me furious. I was so angry at myself for believing I belonged with them that it caused scorch marks whenever I think about it. Needless to say, my so called life goes on and I do have something to be thankful for.

It was probably eighty years ago, while I was off hunting alone that I ran into the Ellis coven. They were very pleased to meet me and very surprised that I had no vampire family to speak of. I was not one for long stories so I told them I didn't remember much from before my change other than I knew I had been deeply hurt. Thankfully, they were not ones to pry and took pity on me. It was after spending that whole day with them, that they asked me to join their family and I couldn't say no. The companionship they gave me held back the bad memories most of the time, but every once in a while they would overwhelm me again and I would leave the Ellis family to be on my own for awhile, but that was not the case this year.

I have stayed with the Ellis family for a healthy thirty years straight, which is a new victory for me. Ethan and Brianna or Bri could not be happier that I haven't strayed off in such a long time. Ethan is the leader of the Ellis coven and Bri is his wife. They remind me slightly of Carlisle and Esme but their personalities are quite different. Ethan was thirty-one when he changed and works as an appraiser/consultant in the museum circuit. He spends long hours restoring and cataloging artifacts for museums. Bri was twenty-eight when she was changed and is a fantastic landscape designer. While she only designs gardens for a hobby, she is an expert and definitely has two green thumbs. Ethan and Bri are quite content parenting all five of their so called vampire children and not working at all, but we do need to keep up appearances, which brings me to my siblings. Dean and his wife Laney are the oldest at about nineteen years old and they are both quite gifted. Dean has the ability to see your worst fear or what you are most ashamed of when he touches you. Laney has the ability to change her appearance, like if she wants to be a red-head that day she just runs her fingers through her hair, or if she suddenly does not like the shade of lipstick she is wearing she can change it in the blink of an eye. Calista and her mate, Toby are about eighteen, just like me and I feel the closest to them. Calista and I actually look alike, because we both have long brown hair and we are about the same height. Toby is does not have a gift, but he is a very talented fighter and he is very protective over Calista and I both. Calista has the power to see peoples pasts, just like Alice could see the future but in reverse. And I am actually called Zoey Ellis now. When I first met the Ellis coven, I was rather eager to leave the past behind me and with that my name as well. I discovered after I changed that I am able to shield myself from other people's powers and through time I have developed it to protect me from physical attacks as well. I also have the ability to control fire, which was rather alarming when I was able to first manifest it. Toby thought it was the best, because how do you kill a vampire by any other way but to rip it to pieces and burn them. With my ability to control fire, Toby thinks I am pretty durable even for a vampire.

And so that brings us to today, which feels like my fiftieth time of starting high school again. Every time, we decide its time to start fresh my family gathers around and starts looking for places they have never been before. I have never cared where we go, so I usually don't stick around when it turns into a scream match about where we will go next. So I wasn't surprised when this last family meeting took place without me. What really rattled me was the news that in my absence my family picked the very last place I would want to go ever. But by the time I found out it was too late, and we were already on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

There was no way for me to so totally refuse to go to Forks without giving a full explanation to my past, which in all the years I lived on and off with the Ellis' I had gotten away with never revealing the fact that I did know everything about myself before the change. When we finally rolled into town, I decided that maybe it wouldn't be so bad…I mean at least I could drop by and see if Jake was still around, because I haven't seen him since the last time I ran off from the Ellis family around thirty years ago. We pulled up to a house that was moderate in size. It wasn't quite as large or nice as the Cullen home, but it was perfect for us. The moment I stepped out of Toby's truck the look and smell of the woods was almost too much for me to handle.

"Oh it is so prefect, look at all the potential for a garden here," Bri chimed to Ethan.

"I thought you might like that," Ethan smiled.

"Last one in gets to live in a closest," Laney yelled.

I watched while everyone else ran into the house to claim their new rooms. The perpetually green forest was much too familiar for me to handle, so I decided I needed a distraction from the Cullen memories and got my motorcycle out of the back of Toby's truck, taking off down the highway. I was actually surprised nobody even tried to object to me taking off so suddenly, but they were probably too busy planning the décor for their new rooms to notice. I didn't mind though because usually when I tell them I need to be alone for awhile, it turns into an intervention of sorts.

Riding my new Ducati Streetfighter, always made me think of Jacob and better days. I even bought a whole riding outfit, with the help of Laney and Calista, that conceals my skin well enough that I could ride on a sunny days. I was only a few miles from the Quileute border when my phone started vibrating, it was Calista, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. She finally gave up after calling me four times, but by then I had made it to the treaty line. I stopped at the line and dialed the last known number I had for my very best friend Jacob Black. Jake answered on the second ring and relief washed through me.

"Hello" Jake said.

"Why, hello Jacob" I said.

"Bell's is that you?" Jake asked.

"Yes it's me alright, have you gotten any older yet?" I asked, with the corners of my mouth slowly rising up into a very big grin.

"No, not older, what about you, are you still a rock?" Jake reply coyly.

"Yes still a vampire, but at least I don't shed" I laughed.

"Okay, okay" Jacob laughed too. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Oh, well it appears as though I am moving back to Forks for a bit, but I would never consider it unless you were still alive, so I came to check. In fact, I appear to be sitting on the border right now." I could not contain the grin on my face, but finished my sentence with a little sign.

"Are you really serious? You're back? I am on my way, don't move!" Jake practically yelled.

Moments later three enormous wolves came running parallel with the highway. He dashed into the trees right beside the rode and emerged from the brush as a man. It was my Jacob, followed by two other wolves that started to make there way over, which turned out to be Embry and Quil. Jacob of course was the first to reach me and practically threw me into the air when he reached down to pick me up with one of his infamous hugs. While Jacob practically swung me around, Embry and Quil caught a glimpse of my bike and were already chatting about ways to modify it. When Jake finally put me back on the ground I hugged Embry and Quil. All I could think was maybe this wouldn't have to be so terrible after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacob POV

Having Bella back was the best news I had in years. It had probably been a good decade since we had any vampire action to speak of and as long as I had Bella here for the time being I could handle her vegetarian family living in close quarters with my wolf family peacefully. Bella looked good and even though I would never call her Zoey, she didn't seem to care. It had been thirty years since she had decided to grace us with her presence and it was long over due. She looked better than the last time I had seen her, but then again the last time I saw her she was trying to track down Victoria, the vampire that tricked my whole pack and had bitten Bella along with some other terrible things she did, but I won't think about that now. The past needs to stay there and I shouldn't keep beating myself up like this a hundred years later.

Bella didn't really seem to be in a hurry to get back to her family, so I told her she was going to stay a whole week in La push. We did everything together just like before she left. I caught her up on all the latest gossip, we milled around town so she could see all the new kids when it wasn't sunny and we went to the beach. Even as a vampire I couldn't stop loving her, although at first every time we touch I couldn't help but cringe, man she was cold and especially for someone who runs as hot as I do.

Embry and Quil stuck around for a while chatting and then they took off to give me and Bella some time to ourselves. They shot me a big smile as they left and I was half tempted to throw a rock at them. They were my best friends, but they still think that Bella and my situation is funny. I mean how many vampires can say they were raised by werewolves for the first twenty years of their life. And now here I am still in love with the woman that became my natural enemy a hundred years ago.

Bella was special though. The day I heard Charlie and Bella had died in a house fire, I went searching for Bella knowing she would be a vampire by then. Surprisingly, I found her not far from where her father's home burned to the ground. She was curled up in a ball, sobbing in the mud but she was beautiful to me even then. As I approached her she didn't even bother to move until I was standing directly over top of her.

"Now what…" Bella whispered. "We are supposed to be enemies…I don't even want this Jake, help me" she cried.

So what did I do, I scooped her off the ground and held her in my arms while we both cried. I sobbed like a baby and so did she; it wasn't until the sun started to come up that we both realized how long it took us to regain our composure. And then when the sun hit her skin she sparkled like diamonds. This was followed by immediate laughter as one of the rays of light reflected off her skin hitting me in the eye and blinded me for a minute. After we caught our breath it was then that I saw her eyes and realized she wouldn't be a normal vampire. They weren't red like the usual blood sucker and they weren't golden colored like the Cullen's had been. Bella's eyes were still brown, just like they were when she was human.

After we decided Bella wasn't going to try to kill me and we got the chance to test her self control with some random hikers, I took her back to my house. The pack was really divided about what to do with her, but after awhile they warmed up and made her an honorary wolf. Bella even helped us hunt other blood suckers that weren't vegetarians. It was then we learned Bell had special gifts too, but as time progressed Bella just couldn't seem to stay happy here.

Eventually she wondered off on her own and found a new family…vampires this time and decided it was time for her to find her place. So she left for good about twenty years after becoming a vamp. She did visit, but not very often obviously and even when she did she was looking for something. Ever since becoming a vampire Bella was obsessed with finding Victoria and destroying her. Bella blamed herself for what happened to her parents and missed them a great deal. I told her I would help her, but she said it was something she needed to do alone. I worried constantly about her getting herself into too much trouble, but she always came back in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Calista's POV

Zoey's sudden disappearance was troubling to me. Something must have set her off, but she didn't even say goodbye. I tried calling her as soon as I realized, but she wouldn't answer. I know Zoey told us in the beginning that she didn't remember her old life, but I really had my doubts. I mean the girl was seriously depressed about a lot more than she was saying, but we could all see how much she wanted to avoid reliving it in order to tell the story, so we didn't pry. It really was a shame that her shield deflected my power, because then she wouldn't even have to tell us what happened, I would be able to see it.

Anyway, today is the first day of school and Zoey always comes back eventually, god I hope she comes back. I can't stand it when she is away, I just get so worried about her and so does Bri. Once Toby and I found Zoey chasing after another vampire, but the moment Toby and I tried to intervene the other vampire got away. Zoey was so angry that she could barely control her power and burst into flames. It took her forever to calm down enough to come back with us, but she never explained who it was she was chasing or why. All she would say is that they were old enemies and that it was not our fight. Zoey can have such a temper sometimes, I mean you really don't want to piss the girl off because if she gets too mad, all of your stuff will go up in flames, literally. I tried to refocus on school before it was time to go, but it was no use, I knew that Zoey missing like this was going to antagonize me all day.

"Toby let's go, I don't want to be late on my first day" I called upstairs. Toby was at my side in a second and looking amazing like he always did.

"Any news from Zoey?" Toby asked.

"No, but I am going to try to make it through today before I get really worried. Maybe after school we should try calling her again." We had plenty of time to get our schedules and make it to our classes on time. As I walked into my second class, the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew I shouldn't have looked so shocked, but I couldn't help it when I saw another vampire who didn't belong to my family only two rows behind my seat. She had short spikey black hair like a pixie and when the teacher took attendance I made sure to pay attention to her name, Alice Cullen.

By lunch time my whole family, well minus Zoey of course, knew there were other vampires here. We all sat at our lunch table and waited to see if they would show up and they did. Alice Cullen, walked in on the arm of another vampire with blonde hair and then another couple followed by one more that seemed to be alone. She waved at me as they came over.

"Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper" she said. "And this is Emmet and Rosalie and Edward."

"Hi, I'm Calista and this is my husband Toby. This is Dean and his wife Laney and we have one more sister, but I am afraid she didn't come today. Forgive us, for not being friendlier, but we have never come across another family like ours." Alice was beaming at me and I smiled back. The girl named Rosalie seemed to be sizing up Laney's style and the same can be said for Laney.

"Why don't we get together after school" Jasper asked.

"That sounds good, where do you want to meet?" Dean said surprisingly.

"Why don't you follow us to our home" Jasper asked.

"Sure, sounds like a plan, do you mind if we invite two more?" Dean said.

"Of course, not we actually have two more at home too!" Alice said.

After lunch, I called Ethan and Bri to let them know our plans. They said they would meet up with us and follow us to the Cullen's. We were all really excited to meet another family like ours, we never even knew there were others. As the Cullen's drove down there long drive way, we were all buzzing with anticipation. I just knew Alice and I would be great friends. When we finally got to the house we were greeted by two more vampires.

"Welcome, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme."

Ethan introduced himself and Brianna and then all of us with Zoey being the exception. Then we all came into the house to share some stories about where we have been. The Cullen's explained that this is their third time at Forks, which I couldn't believe. They must really like this place, plus there is so little sun most of the time. Finally we got around to the cool stuff, and Carlisle asked if any of us had any gifts.

"Myself, Bri and Toby do not possess any particular gifts, however Toby is a talented fighter. The rest of my children have been quite blessed" Ethan beamed.

"I can go first, dad. I can change my appearance…just simple things, not like a full body makeover, but I like it. Wanna see?" at that moment Laney shook out her long sandy hair and it became black as night.

"Hmm, that was interesting, may I try mine now?" Jasper asked.

"Sure try me" said Laney. Jasper worked his magic and Laney said she just felt so calm she could sleep. Jasper explained that he could feel what our emotions were and could control them.

"Ooo me next, may I try it one you Esme?" I asked.

"Okay" she said.

I took Esme's hand and closed my eyes and soon I saw her crying at the top of a cliff. She held her stomach like she was pregnant, but there was no child there and then she jumped. "Oh my gosh, Esme I am so sorry to intrude on your past. I saw you lost a child and then you tried to commit suicide." I looked down, but Esme took my chin and raised my face up to meet her smiling eyes.

"No worries, Calista that was a very long time ago and now I have many more children" Esme's voice soothed. Alice chimed in and said she could see the future, when she took Toby's hand she saw he was planning to buy me a gift, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. Then she told us that Edward was a mind reader. Edward barely moved the whole time we were there, until Alice spoke of him. He seemed like another perpetually sad person I knew, but I didn't want to start worrying about Zoey again, while we were here.

"Our daughter, Zoey, couldn't be here today, but she is also gifted. She can manifest a shield to protect herself from other gifts and she has also managed to develop it to protect herself from physical attacks as well. She has the ability to control fire as well and her eyes are quite special. They are brown, but they turn red when she controls fire"

"My word, you have a very gifted daughter" Carlisle said. "Is she going to join the rest of the children at school?"

"Zoey is not as enthusiastic about school as the rest of her siblings. She would much rather be at home or working, however, she has agreed to attend to school this year when she is ready"

"Well that's lovely, we would love to meet her when she has settled in" Esme said. "How long have you all been together?"

Ethan went on to explain how the rest of the family came to be, but when it came to explain Zoey he of course couldn't tell them much.

"Zoey is actually a bit of a mystery even now, she came to us about eighty years ago. She said she could not remember everything about herself before she was changed. She stays with us most of the time, but every so often she says she must go and spend time by herself. I think she remembers more of her past then she said, but it's too painful for her to come to terms with. Sadly, Calista's gift won't work on her and she has never spoken of her past since that first day" Ethan said.

The Cullen's were so friendly, we got along perfectly. They even told us about their treaty with the shape shifters that could turn into werewolves. All of the boys, found that quite interesting as Carlisle traced the territory that belongs to the wolves. Carlisle talked about the day they met the wolves and asked us to honor the treaty while we remained in Forks, which we graciously obliged. After that, we talked about some of the things we liked to do for fun and a bunch of us decided to come back tomorrow. Within a week's time, we had become best of friends with the Cullen's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

I had spent an entire week with Jacob when I finally decided it was time to try school again. Jacob was asleep so I left him a note saying I didn't want to miss another week of school and that my family had been trying to call me for days. So I hopped on my bike and took off back to my house. I made it there right after everyone else had left and went up to shower and change my clothes. Calista had even laid out an outfit for me incase I came back. I put on the tight black pants and the navy blouse, grabbed my sunglasses and split. I let the wind dried my hair on the way there and when I started to get closer to civilization I crammed my hair into my helmet, so no cops would pull me over…stupid helmet law. I mean it's not like I needed it but when you have to keep a human pace you better follow the law.

Edward's POV

It was Monday morning and when we arrived at school I saw the Ellis coven standing by there cars waiting for us. We had spent the entire weekend, with them and I was already tired of listening to all the happy couples. I could not think of anything, but Bella with so many cheerful people huddled around me. I had to go running this morning just to try and clear my head before school. As my family got out of the car, I just sat there with my thoughts. A black and navy motorcycle came around the corner and made a straight shot over to the Ellis coven. Alice started babbling about how it must be Zoey Ellis, but I could barely hear her. I watched as the woman got off the bike with such grace that all doubts I might have had about it being a human were gone. There was no mistaking that kind of grace and then she turned toward Calista and Toby. They were having some kind of discussion when she turned back towards my direction to take her helmet off. Her dark brown hair fell around her face and she was stunning. The rest of my family gasped and I kept staring, as my mouth hung open.

"Bella?" Emmet said.

And then everything happened so quickly, Calista pointed to us and Bella looked right at us. Her brown eyes faded into orange and red as her faced changed from surprise to another emotion I couldn't quite place. I froze as she spoke two words to Calista and revved her bike to life speeding out of the parking lot. In a heartbeat, my brain started working again and I started up my Volvo, speeding after her. My family just stood in the street looking after Bella and then to me. My heart raced and my mind was firing on all cylinders. How could this be? Is it really Bella? Is this Zoey, really my Bella, the love of my life?

I raced down the road after her, but she had a considerable lead. If I had had a heart it would be pounding out of my chest right now. I just couldn't let her get away without talking to her, to confirm that either I was seeing things or it really was Bella. I lost sight of her as she veered around the corner and I thought I might die if I couldn't get to that corner fast enough. The bike she was riding must have been modified, because he was going much faster than a human could naturally handle. Bella made it all the way to the Quileute treaty line and stopped. She was quite possibly straddling the line so I came to a halt about a hundred yards away and flew out of the car. Bella stood there perfectly still with her eyes closed, when she finally opened them and looked at me and I swear I could see fire inside them flickering orange and red.

"That's close enough" Bella said with venom coating every word. "I don't like being followed, nor do I like being lied to, walk away Cullen we have no business." It was her and she let me know she hadn't forgotten what I said to here all those years ago. I had to fix this, I wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Wait Bella, I lied to protect you, I would give anything to have that day back. I have never regretting something so much in my entire existence! I came back when I couldn't take it any more, but I thought I was too late. I believed you were dead when I saw your grave…"

"No" she cut me off. "I won't listen to any more of your lies. Loving you and your family was the worst decision I ever made and I paid for it dearly. I can't handle it anymore. And what do you care, you thought I was dead and it turns out I really am." As she spoke these words, three enormous wolves trotted up behind her. Bella took a step back and I shouted "no," but Bella didn't even flinch when the wolves brushed against her and stood in front of her like they were defending her. It was that moment that I realized I couldn't hear any of the werewolves minds. Then the russet colored wolf looked at Bella

"We're done here" Bella said as she turned back to her motorcycle. "Don't forget what side of the line you stand on Cullen, nothing has changed with regards to your treaty and they expect it to stay that way." With that, Bella left with the werewolves and I just stood there, like a complete idiot. It felt like she ripped my heart out with each word. When I finally got myself back together, I decided to go back to the house to regroup and fill Carlisle and Esme in.

Seeing Bella after all these years made my dead heart do back flips in my chest. I have believed she was dead all this time, but just being so close to her has awaken me in such a way I haven't felt since I left her a hundred years ago. I love her, but the only thing she has lived with since I left her was the lie I told her. She still doesn't realize how much I love her and want her back. I needed her now more then ever and I was determined to make things right with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alice's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Bella's face. She was alive, but why hadn't I seen her! As we watched Edward race out of the parking lot after her, we all just stood there looking at each other. We were all so shocked that when Calista came over to speak to us I jumped.

"I'm so sorry about that, Zoey is really a sweet person, once you get to know her. She just has her moments, when the world is too much to handle and sometimes I think she is a little over dramatic."

The rest of my family must have composed themselves, because Calista started talking about something else. I looked to Jasper and then the rest of my siblings, confused as to whether or not we should say something about Zoey. I could see in my visions, that her family would not take it well if I told them right here, so I kept my mouth shut. I let my mind press into the future and I could see Edward pleading with Bella, but there were…what...flames in her eyes? It was all so strange, but then it all went black and then I saw Edward at home looking crushed.

When Edward didn't come back by lunch to report what happened, my family and I decided to go home too and skip the rest of our classes. When we got home Carlisle and Esme were both sitting with Edward. Esme had her arms wrapped around Edwards's shoulders and they were discussing what could have lead to Bella becoming a vampire, from trying to dissect what little we were told and the allusive Zoey Ellis. I explained my vision up to the point it went black and Edward filled in the rest about the werewolves. I felt hurt that the werewolves could prevent me from seeing Bella's future while she was with them. And I couldn't believe that the werewolves could black out my visions, especially at a time it was so important to be able to see.

I told Edward it was only a matter of time before Zoey would try to go home and get away from the dogs. Then we could try to intersect her before she got home to find out what really happened when we left so long ago. So our plan was to wait her out and keep our mouths shut about what we know about Zoey Ellis.

We went back to school the next day, but no matter how hard we tried it was impossible to not be affected by this latest discovery. The Ellis' coven was well aware of our sudden discomfort at school and asked if they could help, but we told them everything was fine. Everything was not fine though, my best friend just turned out to be alive all this time and she thought we didn't love her. Even Rosalie was upset about when we thought Bella had died. Edward didn't even bother to come to school; instead he just ran laps around our territory sticking within a few miles of the treaty line just in case.

After three days of agony, I had a vision while we were driving home from school. It was Bella and she was furious and she seemed to be chasing someone or something, but it all went dark, because of those damn werewolves. All I was able to determine from the vision was that Bella was going to chase something in the next couple hours. I phoned Edward and he asked me to meet him at the house. When we got there I explained the whole vision again and we decided to head out into the woods and spread out so that when or if I got another glimpse, we would be ready.

An hour later, we all set out towards the treaty line, but before we got there we caught the scent of a trail made by another vampire…one I never expected to see again.

Bella's POV

Of all the things to happen to me at this moment, it would just figure that the Cullen's would show up in Forks at the same time I do. I don't even know why I was so surprised when I saw them all gawking at me. It only took me a second to recollect myself as the pain and anger welled up inside of me. The actual sight of them took my breath away, as pissed as I am at them for what they did, I still feel hurt…betrayed. I love them so much….I mean I LOVED them so much back then, I never thought they would hurt me so badly. God now I can't even keep the past and present tense straight. I don't love them anymore, how could I? They cost me everything I had in my human life and the left me with no path to follow when I was murdered. But seeing them there, brought back the faintest whim of warmth to my heart…why does the universe have to torture me so. Do I really still love them, a hundred years later after so much…?

By the time I made it back to Jacob's house I was mentally exhausted. All of the emotions coursing through my veins, felt like fire so I tried to calm myself down before I burst into flames. After a few moments, Jake came in and his eyes told me he knew it too well what was going on inside of my head. I sat down on the couch and his sat down next to me pulling me into his lap. Two seconds later, big tears began to streak down my face.

I let a couple days pass before I even tried to leave Jake's house. The house was old and used to belong to his father, but he died quite a few years back at the rip age of ninety-eight. The house was pretty much the same on the outside, but on the inside Jake had knocked down quite a few walls to open the space up and it suited him quite well. It was a cloudy day so I went outside with a copy of my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, to read. Only an hour later, I heard a howl and Jake came out of his house and transformed into a werewolf the moment he hit the tree line. Quil had picked up the trail of a vampire coming toward La Push and it was a vampire I wanted to see for a change. Jake and I booked it toward the trail, Quil had told us about. When we got to her scent, we raced faster and faster with every turn, but then Jacob started to slow down the closer we got to the Cullen's territory. Quil and Embry caught up with us and we all ran the rest of the way toward the treaty line.

Just then we caught sight of her and three other vampires, I did not recognize. The three unknown vampires, two of which had brown hair and the other had black hair, growled and lunged toward us. Jake, Quil and Embry came forward to meet them in an epic crash as stone and wolf met. Victoria smirked at me and then retreated into the forest. Victoria was mine and I wasn't going to let her get away.

* * *

Oh and I always forget to add that Stephanie Meyers, is a God and owns all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edward's POV

If Victoria was back does that mean that she is responsible for my Bella becoming a monster like me? I suddenly felt sick as my mind searched for any other possibilities, but there were none. It was then that I heard the wolves howling and I looked to the south. Victoria had crossed the line into the wolves' territory and they were finally catching up with her. I could hear the fighting, but I could not hear there minds, which meant that my precious Bella must not be too far. My family could hear the commotion too so we ran towards the battle. When we got closer three wolves were picking up the pieces and pacing back in forth. Suddenly I could hear them inside my head.

Jacob's mind was practically screaming, "It could be a trap! I can't believe she just took off after her. If it wasn't for this stupid treaty….grrr…I can't just sit back here while Bella is off fighting. What if she needs me? I know she isn't human but that doesn't make her indestructible! Screw the treaty, if those vampires have an ounce of decency they will forgive this."

Jacob and the two other wolves crossed the line and started after Bella's trail. I froze and so did my family as soon as they saw me stop. I told them the wolves had crossed the line because they believed Bella was being led into a trap. As the wolves came into the clearing, Jacob said "What are you waiting for blood sucker I know you can hear me!" And with those poetic words we followed after Victoria and Bella's trail. After running for several miles, we started to see a path of destruction. Then I could hear a massive battle going on with ten or more vampires'. As we got closer I could hear a group break off from the fight and come towards us. I called for everyone to brace themselves as five vampires emerged through the trees. The wolves automatically picked two off and started to tear them to pieces. Jasper, Emmet and I took on the other three while Esme and Carlisle hung back. Rosalie and Alice helped, but five against three was no match for the newborn vampires. While we battled with the five vampires, trees breaking, fire crackling and yelps could be heard from further ahead. Carlisle had built a fire and was helping to pick up the pieces between our family and the wolves. The wolves pushed ahead after they finished their kills and we were quick to follow their lead. A fierce growl erupted through the trees and then there was a horrific explosion followed by a shock wave that sent us all to the ground.

Through the dust I saw the Jacob wolf run into the smoke, I looked back at my family and took a quick inventory before I followed after him. When I reached the clearing, the ground was scorched and there were broken trees and small fires burning wildly. My eyes scanned the debris as I heard Jacob whine and lay on the ground next to something. I walked slowly, afraid of what I might see, but I reached them in a moment. It was Bella…her eyes were closed and she lying on the ground in a heap. I hadn't even noticed that Jacob transform until his human arms reached out to pull her from the ground.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Jacob cradled her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. The rest of my family caught up then and saw what Jacob held in his arms. There faces dropped at the sight, but then Jacob looked down at Bella and spoke, "Hi."

"Hi" she said back and my heart did a summer-salt. She was okay and that was all I needed to know in order to feel whole.

"Thank you for your help" Jacob said, "but I must get her back to rest; using her powers like that can cause her to black out when she pushes too hard." I nodded my head and let him pass. I caught a glimpse of Bella's eyes as he carried her and they just stared back at me. I couldn't tell if there were any emotions behind them at that moment, but she was alive and I had a chance tomorrow to win her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Bella's POV

Victoria had set up her most elaborate trap yet, with ten newborn vampires under her command. And I fell right into it, because I was so blinded by my hate towards her, to see what a mistake I was making. After I crossed the line after Victoria, so did Jacob, Quil and Embry, how could they be so stupid to break the treaty like that. I cost them the peace of the werewolves and the Cullen's. I never meant for them to follow me, this was my vendetta, not theirs. I guess I was stupid enough to think that if I crossed the line they wouldn't follow me and therefore they would be in no danger…I didn't care if anything happened to me, I mean I have been wandering around for a hundred years for the sole purpose to destroy Victoria for what she did to my family. And this was my chance!

Victoria snickered when the other vampires revealed themselves. "What are you too afraid to face me yourself Victoria?" I called.

"Just trying to even the playing field, my dear daughter. Your gifts don't exactly make this a fair fight."

"Ha, it wasn't a fair fight when you murdered my family or me, just mere humans. What makes you deserve fairness now?!"

"Sorry my sweet Bella, but I just hate to lose. Kill her!"

With that the battle began and I threw my shield around myself. All ten vampires rushed me at once. The first couple that got close enough to my shield were thrown backwards. When the others saw this they all started clawing at my shield. I could feel the pressure of their nails and normally one vampire didn't phase me, but this time there were a lot more. Not knowing how long my shield could take such abuse, I let the anger inside of me grow and flexed my shield at the exact moment flames rolled off my body. My fireball took out two vampires before they could escape and then I heard Victoria call to some of them. To my surprise, five took off behind me, no doubt Jake, Quil and Embry had made quick work of those other three vampires and could handle more.

I battled the other three by raising and dropping my shield at the most opportune moments. Victoria seemed to be watching me quite carefully as I waged war on her precious newborns, taking note of how I fight. I killed one more vampire who got distracted by the other two, and he went up in flames. Now it was only me and two more newborns. I ran at a blinding speed around the clearing, whipping fireballs and blocking attacks. I let the newborns think they were getting the upper hand and when they came at me from the sides, I grabbed them each by the arm and let the flames spread over my entire body. With my eyes on Victoria I let the newborns burn alive at my sides. What was left of the two newborns crumbled into a pile while the fire raged on and then I stood before Victoria, one on one. I could feel the fire in my eyes as I pursued the always fleeing Victoria and yet I didn't use my fire balls when I had the chance. It wasn't good enough to just let her burn; I wanted to see the terror in her eyes when I ripped her to pieces. My strength was starting to wane because of how much fire power I was using, but I ignored it.

Just as she suddenly reversed to attack, I got an idea. I knew I could put my shield around other people to protect them but I never tried to use my shield to contain my attacker. I stopped mere inches away from her and threw my hands up as my shield shot around her. The momentum she collected from coming towards me, propelled her in the shield with a crash. Victoria never saw this coming and I knew I had her! I contracted my shield around her till it was skin tight and she couldn't move any longer, her black eyes were burning with fury. I laughed as I retracted my shield from around her head and shoulders. It was so easy now, I could taste it, but I paused. Victoria took my pause as a sign of weakness and tried to free herself. When she couldn't get free, she looked at me and said "Do you know want to know what your poor mother said to me when I killed her?"

When the words left her mouth, I couldn't contain myself to let her finish, and with the swiftest moment of my hand her head came off. I was so overcome with my emotions, I let out a fierce growl while the flames spread out from my body engulfing everything in a hundred foot radius. I let the flames have me and spread them out as each wave of fury rolled through me. I saw my mother's face, and Charlie's face and even Phil's face…they were smiling. I had done it! I destroyed Victoria with my own two hands, I made her pay. But why didn't I feel free…I still felt trapped and with that realization my fireball collapsed around me with a shock. Suddenly, it was dark and I could feel to forest floor beneath me. I closed my eyes and let sadness creep over me.

Moments later, I heard someone approach, but I didn't care to move. Then I heard a whine, as a wolf nuzzled my still body. I knew it was Jake by the sound of concern that pulsed through him, but still I didn't move. Suddenly his warm hands moved under me and I was lifted from the ground. My mind was careening out of control, with despair, suddenly I had no purpose again. I felt like I did the day Jake found me crying in the woods after I had changed and burned down Charlie's house. I couldn't see a reason to go on anymore, now that I finished what I set out to do, until I heard that voice. I opened my eyes to see Jake looking at my face and when he said hi, I said hi back, not knowing what to say. The wanted to see the person whose voice always sounded so velvet to me. And then I saw his face for just the briefest second and my mind found peace. I closed my eyes when I did not see him anymore and just pictures his face as Jake carried me away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these characters. Please review and let me know what ideas you have!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Edward's POV

The sun was just rising as Alice rushed down the stairs. Her eyes were far away, but her face was pained.

"What do you see, Alice" Jasper said as he flew to her side and took her hand.

"It's Bella, but…but…she is crying real tears over Renee's grave! It lists her death as the same day as Charlie's. Oh my god, her step-father is there too. They all died the same day!" That was all I needed to see, before I jumped into my Volvo and took off to Fork's only cemetery. As I turned the corner the cemetery came into sight and at the top of a hill, maybe fifty feet from where Charlie was buried, I saw Bella slumped over her mother's grave. As I got out of my car, she didn't even seem to hear me; I watched her shoulders moved slightly as she sobbed. I took slow careful steps toward her until I was close enough to touch her. I placed one hand on her shoulder and she turned to face me. Tears were rolling down her face as she looked up into my eyes and then she looked down as she leaned into me. I put both my arms around her and breathed deeply as her scent enveloped every inch of me. Even though Bella was crying, I couldn't help but think about the fact that she was in my arms. I loved her with every inch of my being and I would do anything to make her happy, but I could not bring her family back. I could however put her heart back together, which is the real reason I was there. I would have been content with holding her for the rest of my existence, but the end came too soon, when Jacob Black broke through my bliss.

"I will take it from here" Jacob growled at me.

"Thank you, but I have everything under control Jacob, come back later" I said grimacing at him.

Jacob put his hands on Bella shoulders and said, "Come with me Bella, its time to get you back."

When she didn't react to his request, I spun her behind me and growled. "If she would rather stay I will stay with her, back off Jacob." Jacob was trembling and grinding his teeth as we stared into each others eyes.

"Enough!" Bella yelled

"Don't forget what caused all of this, I won't!" Jacob screamed at me, as his eyes hurled past images at me. The weight of what I saw crushed me…it was everything that happened to Bella since I left, every painful moment.

Jacob's POV

I was so angry to find her in the arms of the man that practically killed her with his own hands. It was his selfish desire that caused my Bella to be in the pain she is in now. He dragged her into a world she didn't belong and she was only able to keep up for so long. When he left her, his world did not release her, but forced her to join it. So when I saw him consoling her I could hardly keep it together and when he wouldn't give her to me, I knew exactly how to hurt him in the worst way. I knew by the look on his face that he still held feelings for her, because why else would he return. So I looked straight into his eyes and let my mind replay the scene I stumbled upon one hundred years ago.

_Flashback_

When I realized the red-head had drawn all the wolves away from Forks with her little diversion, I felt sick. She had led a group of vampires right onto the reservation and let all hell break lose, while she vanished. I ran as fast as my legs would take me, but I knew it wouldn't be fast enough. She had a good head start and Bella had no warning that an attack was under way, in fact I hadn't even talked to Bella for the last three days because of our fight. When I got close enough to hear Bella scream, I pushed myself harder. In full wolf form I burst right through Charlie's front door to see a flash of red hair bolt out the back door. And then I saw the most grizzly scene that even in my nightmares I wouldn't have imagined, Charlie's lifeless body, lay mangled on the floor. Bella writhed in pain, but stretched out a bloody hand towards Charlie's and held it. She winced and screamed as tears flooded from her eyes. My heart broke into a thousand pieces as I saw the crescent shaped bit mark on her shoulder. Tears escaped from my eyes as I knelt before the woman I loved, her body contorted and she screamed again and again. I didn't know what to do, she was drenched in blood, from cuts all over her body. Bone from her left arm poked through the skin and I almost wanted to gag. That leech had brutally tortured her before finally biting her, but I wasn't sure if the venom would be enough to save her. Her face was so pale and clammy…she winced again and gasp for breathe. I wanted to hold her but I was afraid it would only hurt her more to move her. Bella's eyes finally focused on me and she whispered. It was so quiet, that without my superhuman hearing I won't have known she said anything at all.

"She killed them all…Charlie, Renee even Phil. She murdered them all…I don't want this. Jacob, you have to kill me" she whispered and then groaned again. I was so shocked at what she asked me I couldn't speak. "Please Jake, if you don't I will turn into a monster and I will try to kill you. I have nothing left, don't make me go through this. You should have never saved me when I jumped off the cliff in La Push. I don't want to be alive anymore, but I don't want to be a vampire either." Her face contorted some more with the pain that raged through her body. I trembled as my mind raced to process what she was telling me, I could not be here, this could not be happening. "I can't Bella, I can't kill you, I love you…I won't" I said as I backed away from the gory scene. My feet kept moving me backwards into the kitchen and then my body chose to run. I ran and ran, trying to convince myself that, none of that happened…but two days later the news reported that Chief Swan and Bella were killed in a house fire. I remember going out to search for whatever was left of my best friend and finding her curled up in a ball on the forest floor, crying. It was done…she was a vampire.

I didn't stop with one bad memory. I even thought about when Bella was human, when Sam had found her in the woods and all the times she clutched her chest trying to hold herself together. I showed him every agonizing moment I saw Bella live through in his absence. "No! Jake stop!" Bella screamed as soon as she realized what I was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I had Bella in my arms, but Jacob Black was hell bent on ruining my chance to be with her alone. I wouldn't let her be dragged off by a dog, not as long as I was here. At that moment I think Jacob realized he was losing her. Jacob screamed at me and then I saw why Jacob thought I didn't deserve to be here with Bella. Images in Jacob's head pounded into me, I dropped my arms from around Bella, at the agony of what I saw. It was so fast, but it was Bella! Every terrible image of Bella, Jacob could remember about what happened when I left. The images crushed down on me as the world spun, I felt sick and dropped to my knees on the ground while Bella yelled "No, Jake Stop!" The images stopped, but the horror of what I had seen rocked me to my core. I saw my beautiful, precious Bella beaten and broken. Her hair stuck to the dampness on her face, blood drying in her hair and dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her lip was cut and there were bruises on her face. Her body was badly broke in multiple areas, but her eyes were what scared me the most. The words she spoke to Jacob, the night she was turned, burned into my brain… _I have nothing left, I don't want to live_. The fear and anguish in her eyes were unbearable. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. After what I saw I knew now that Bella would never forgive me for leaving her to the hell she witnessed. I had done this to her…I walked away and my love's soul was clawed from her chest…I couldn't forgive, someone that did that to me. I lay there on the ground frozen, in fear, my face held in a horrified expression. I slowly processed each image that Jacob fed me and put them in order with the words he shouted as well.

Bella's POV

As I watched Edward fall to the ground, my chest burned with the pain that passed through his eyes. But it was my pain seen through Edward's eyes. I knew the moment I saw Jacob's face what he had done…what he had shown Edward. I looked from Jacob to Edward and I slowly lower myself to the ground while I held my chest in pain. Jacob looked at me, shocked that I seemed to feel Edward's pain. Jacob pleaded with me to get up and told me he was sorry; he said he never wanted to hurt me more than I already was, but he thought Edward should know what was taken from me. I couldn't stop the tears as Edward continued to lie on the ground motionless. I couldn't believe Jake had done that, how could he….it was my life, my story, my pain and it should have been my decision whether to share it with anyone else! I had pictured a thousand different ways tell Edward what happened after he left in my head. In some of them I wanted to hurt Edward and his family with my past, but others I didn't. I was never able to reconcile which path I wanted to take if I ever got the chance.

I kept crying while I waited for Edward to respond, but he didn't. I turned to yell at Jacob, but I lost all my anger when I saw the look in his eyes. Instead of giving him the verbal beating I intended, I melted into his arms and cried. I told him I was angry at him for taking this away from me, but that I forgive him because I know why he did it. I managed to realize that while it was my life and my pain, I wasn't the only one who went through it. After Edward left, Jacob was there for me and while I could imagine all the terrible images Jacob had stored up while looking after me, I realized that even though they were Jacobs memories, that didn't make them any less true. Jacob wrapped his warm arms around me and lifted me from the ground. As much as I wanted to stay and wait for Edward to snap out of it, I didn't argue as Jacob started to take me away.


	11. Chapter 11

Calista's POV

Ever since moving to Forks, Zoey has been even more elusive than normal. The day we move in, she takes off and does not show up again for a week. Granted that week didn't seem so bad, because we met the Cullen's and their new friendship was keeping us extra busy so we couldn't worry about Zoey. Then the second week of school, Zoey finally decides to make an appearance, only to speed off the moment she gets a look at all the human students. To make matters worse, the Cullen's have been acting weird all week and Edward was refusing to go to school. His family seemed really upset about something, but they didn't seem to want to tell us what was going on. I thought we were becoming friends, but now I am not so sure. The Cullen's seemed so nice the first day, I can't even begin to wonder what could be so wrong to make them act this way.

Finally, on Friday none of the Cullen's showed up to school and Alice won't even answer her phone. When we got home my whole family was wondering what was going on with the Cullen's peculiar behavior and then that led to all of us wondering where Zoey was.

"Calista, how long has it been since you talked to Zoey?" Bri asked me.

"I haven't seen or heard from her since she showed up at school on Monday."

"Try calling her now" Bri said getting concerned. I dialed her number and it rang and rang until a voice I wasn't expecting answered.

"Uh…hello" a rough sounding man answered.

"Who is this!" I said unable to control my alarm.

"Oh this is Jacob, Be-…Zoey left her phone at my house, but she is off thinking. Is this Calista?"

"Yes it is, in fact. Okay Jacob, how do you know my sister?"

"We go way back actually; look I will tell her you called and try to get her to check-in. It was nice talking to you; she talks about you the all the time. Don't worry I am watching out for her. I've got to go, bye."

"Well what was all that?" Toby asked sounding annoyed.

"Apparently, she has a friend named Jacob whom she has been spending time with and she talks about us all the time, but he said she wasn't with him at the moment." I told everyone.

"Wow, Zoey actually has friends?" Dean said and then laughed.

"Do you really think we should believe that story though?" Laney asked.

"I don't really know" Ethan chimed in. "Perhaps a few of us should go and try to pick up Zoey's trail, just to be sure."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan. Calista and I can leave right now and then call you with whatever we find." Toby said. Toby and I changed our clothes into something a bit more rugged and headed for the door, but the rest of the family was there waiting for us. I looked at them and we all laughed as Bri said, "Okay well I think we will all go."

We sprinted into the forest and headed for the high school which was the last place we had seen Zoey, hoping to still be able to pick up her trail. Zoey's scent was pretty stale outside the school and we quickly lost it, so we decided to pair up and head in different directions until someone found something. Toby and I raced around almost frantically, trying to find even the slightest clue. Suddenly, my phone rang and it was Dean and Laney saying they picked Zoey's trail along with some other scents. The rest of the family raced over to where Dean and Laney were. When we got there, Ethan pointed out that the Quileute was not far from there and that her trail led right to it in one direction. We followed her scent in the other direction and soon picked up a disgusting dog smell along with the whole Cullen family. The more we found the more intense the feeling was in the pit of my stomach was that something bad happened.

Then we came across the aftermath of a huge battle. Bri gasped as we took in the sight of mangled trees and piles of soot. Ethan was so shocked at the destruction and the areas where fire had burned he looked like he would turn green.

"Vampires died here!" Dean yelled out.

"Probably ten or more it looks like" Toby added.

Laney was starting to hyperventilate while she asked if any of the ashes could have been Zoey. My head was swimming and I was terrified that something really bad had happened to Zoey, when Toby called out that he picked up her trail again mixed with the wolves. We followed that trail right up to the treaty line and stopped. Standing there on the border my family exploded into conversation. Some of them wanted to cross the line and continue the hunt for Zoey, while others wanted to head to the Cullen's and demand an explanation. We decided to follow the Cullen's first and their trail seemed to head back to their house, but when we got there they were nowhere to be found. Toby thought that their trail was pretty recent and that we just missed them. Panic shoot through everyone has we began to argue about what to do next.

Before anyone could agree to something, Toby called out that he was going back to the battle site to look for more clues. Of course everyone followed, but Toby circled the wreckage and followed Zoey's trail to the treaty line. We stood there arguing about what are options were, when we heard movement from the other side of the line. Laney turned towards the noise and gasped as four enormous wolves trotted up to the line. Being told there were werewolves and seeing them were two different things. Ethan stepped forward to address them, but before he could speak…

"What have you done with my sister?" Toby yelled.

The wolves looked confused, but shifted into a defensive position. Suddenly, I jumped as my phone started vibrating wildly in my pocket and everyone paused to look at me.

"Hello?" I squeaked.

* * *

**Stephanie Meyers is awesome and owns all.**

**Reviews make me post faster!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

I had finally calmed down by the time we got back to Jake's house. We even sat and watched TV for a while before I told Jake that I needed to go off and think. Jake didn't try to stop me, but told me to come back soon and I promised I would be back by nightfall. I walked down to the beach and sat in my spot on the driftwood that Jacob and I always claimed. I needed to tell my family something, before they go crazy about me not being around, but I just don't want to deal with any of this. I was afraid that I still had feelings for the Cullen's despite everything, but I didn't want to put myself through more heart break by being around them. They don't love me and they never did, I just needed to get that through my head. I lay back on the driftwood and watched the clouds go by as I thought about how to tell them. Anything less than the whole truth would be a mistake at this point, I owed it to them to come clean, but I worried they might be too angry to keep me when they found out the truth about what I kept from them. Am I risking my family by telling them everything? I didn't know if I could bear to lose them too, but I knew I always had Jake.

Through everything I have been through Jacob has always been there for me and I had had a hard time leaving him for the Ellis' but I was never completely happy with the Ellis' either. Maybe I should tell them the truth and if they decide they don't want me in their family it's for the best. In the back of my mind though, I knew the Ellis' would be hurt, but I didn't really believe they would abandon me. With that much conquered over what to do next I went back to Jacob's house. When I got there he told me that right after I left Calista called and he talked to her so that she wouldn't worry. At first, I was shocked that Jacob would answer my phone, but then again this kind of eased the way toward me telling my family about my past and how that had been connected to my behavior for the last two weeks.

As soon as I decided to call Calista and I abruptly heard a wolf hollow. Jake transformed in a second and phased back into a human after only a few minutes. Jake was giving me a looked of death.

"What is it?" I said.

"Your so-called family found the battle ground and is now having an all out Jerry Springer moment on the treaty line where your trail leads into our territory" Jacob said with a laugh.

"Oh great" I muttered as I shook my head. With that Jacob transformed back into a wolf and we started toward my family. As we ran I quickly dialed Calista and she picked up on the first ring.

"Stop what you are all doing right now and go home!" I screamed.

Calista sounded flustered as she tried to ask me what was going on, but all I told her was that I would meet them at home. When she agreed they would meet me at home, I hung up and changed course towards home. Jake slowed down as I started to head towards my house, but I smiled at him and asked him if he finally wanted to meet my family. Jake was really excited, but I really wanted him to go to make sure I didn't chicken out and run away.

* * *

**Stephanie Meyers is my hero and owns all of twilight.**

**I hope you like this!**


	13. Chapter 13

Alice's POV

After Edward saw my vision of Bella in the cemetery he took off and Jasper stopped me from tagging along. Jasper thought I should let him fix this on his own, but when I got the vision of Edward lying on the ground in the cemetery with that pained expression slapped across his face, I could help but tell the whole family. Of course we all raced there to make sure he was okay, but he wouldn't speak a single word to us. He just kept mumbling something about how it was all his fault. When we got back to the house, we could tell the Ellis coven had been there looking for us. Carlisle took Edward up to his room and came back down to talk to the family. We discussed what to tell the Ellis coven or if we should just leave. I couldn't bear leaving Forks again, not until everything was back to the way it should. Everyone was talking pretty animatedly when I had another vision. It was Bella and she was telling the Ellis about us. I knew then what I had to do, if Edward couldn't get threw to her then I could. Bella was never able to really say no to me before anyway. It took all my strength to lie to jasper to tell him I needed something from upstairs, when I took off threw our bedroom window.

I ran as fast as I could to the Ellis home, hoping that no one would follow me and I could see that I would make it.

Calista POV

I turned to my family and told them what Zoey had asked me. They all looked so shocked and then relieved at the same second. We raced back to the house and made it through the front door, when we heard some one or some thing approaching. We sat down and waited in nervous anticipation as two people walked up the stairs. Zoey opened the door slowly, with a slight look of terror on her face. Behind her walked in a man the size of a giant, with russet skin and long black hair. Zoey took two steps in as I smiled at her, and pulled the man in behind her by his hand. She told us that she had been running from her past for so long it was all that she knew how to do, but that the past always has a way of sneaking back up on you. Then, she turned and introduced the man who was holding her hand.

"This is Jacob Black, my oldest and dearest friend. He is also the leader of the wolves on the reservation, which I assume the Cullen's told you about" Zoey told us as she pointed out each of us to Jacob.

It was then the smell of dog hit me and I winced a little in response. "Wait, so did you talk to the Cullen's since we have been here?" I asked.

"What I am really trying to say, is that Forks was my home before. I was born here both as a child and then as a vampire. Jacob and I have been friends since we were children and I have a past with the Cullen's" Zoey said.

My mouth fell open as I processed what Zoey was saying. "Was it the Cullen's that changed you?" I couldn't stop myself from saying.

"No, but it is the Cullen's, though that hurt me and made me want to forget everything that happened here" Zoey said.

Everyone was completely silent, until a knock at the door broke though the silence. Zoey turned towards the door and opened it revealing Alice Cullen standing there. Alice looked at Zoey and then engulfed her in a giant hug.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you so much, please forgive him…forgive all of us. We only did it because Edward thought it was the right thing to do. He is so broken without you, we all are. Come back to the house with me and talk to him. He is catatonic and won't speak to anyone. Oh Bella, I'm sorry!" Alice cried into Zoey's chest.

Zoey turned back with Alice still clinging to her and she looked at Jake and then to the rest of us. I was starting to see all of the pieces fall together in my head. Zoey only left school after seeing the Cullen's! And then when I met Edward I had even compared his behavior to Zoey…I couldn't believe this and top it all off, they were calling her Bella? I saw Jacob nod his head toward Zoey and then she turned to face us again. "I will be back, I promise" she said and then with that she left with Alice and Jacob in toe.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I hugged Jacob and then took off with Alice back to the Cullen's house. As we approached I could hear them all talking about me and I tried to slow down, but Alice wouldn't let me. We burst through the front door and blurred by the rest of the Cullen's in the living room before Alice stopped me in the hallway. Her eyes were off in a distant place and then she told me Edward had left just as we arrived. "He's going…"

"To the meadow…" I interrupted her.

"Yes!" she smiled and then I raced back out the door moving as fast as I could. I wasn't as fast as Edward, but I wouldn't let him get away. When I broke through the forest into the meadow, I saw Edward sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. I raced toward him and knelt directly in front of him. I knew he heard me, but it took him a moment for the smell my scent to hit him before he looked up. His eyes were pained and it seemed as though he was looking off behind me.

"What have I done to you…" he mumbled.

I took his face in my hands and his face rolled down to look at the ground. I lifted his head so he could look away from me and spoke…

"I'm sorry, I never meant for you to ever know my burden. I would have kept it from you forever, but I can't control who witnessed it. Edward, I was so broken when you left, but others kept me alive beyond my control. I blamed you for a long time, but it's not your fault. Edward, look at me!" His eyes flickered to me a moment later. "Listen to me, life isn't easy and it's never fair, but you can't carry this guilt. Edward, I forgive you for what happened…and because I forgive you, you must forgive yourself…promise me! I can't go on without you. I need you…I still love you, come back to me?" Fresh tears streaked down my face as I stared at Edward's stunned expression. He sat there looking into my eyes for the longest time before he nodded his head. With that I threw my arms around him and cried harder into his shirt. Edward responded by putting his arms around me as well and I felt his body shudder as though he were crying too.

Edward's POV

I listened to what Bella said to me, but I couldn't believe it. Could she really still love me after what I caused her to go through? She said she did…she told me she needed me and she loved me even now. I don't know how I could be so lucky, but she made me promise to forgive myself for all the things that happened. Amazingly, she had big tears rolling down her face…I reached up and wiped the wetness from her cheek with my thumb as my own body moved in tearless sobs. "I love you, Bella so much I can't even describe it…I know I can't change the past, but I promise to make up for it each and everyday, starting today." I smiled as the words left my mouth and Bella quickly moved into my arms, just like she used to. We stayed that way for the longest time until Bella's tear's had stopped and then she looked up at me. "Kiss me, Edward" she whispered and I did.

* * *

**AN: ok so i struggled for the longest time about how long it would take bella to forgive edward in this story, but seeing as I have two other stories I am working on I have reserved a longer ordeal for one of them, sorry but i don't want to repeat my fav scene in all my stories. **

**Also SM owns twilight.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I could feel my whole body tingle with excitement as my lips pressed against his. His lips felt so soft in mine and I ran my hands across his shoulders. I realized we were the same temperature and that Edward no longer had to worry about hurting me, because we were equal now. My hands made their way to his hair and he reached for mine. He seemed to pull me closer as my excitement continued. I curled my body against his and he kissed me more passionately then we had ever kissed before. Suddenly, I couldn't stop myself from grasping his shirt and with a quick pull, all of the buttons popped off the front. I couldn't stop from giggling as Edward looked down at his shirt with surprise.

"I can hardly believe that you are here with me right, now. I was so lost…without you I never thought I would be able to touch you again like this" Edward whispered to me. I smiled and ran my hands across his chest and then pulled him down to the ground with me. I kissed him with more eagerness than before and he responded with the same enthusiasm that I had, as a slight moan slipped through his lips. He slid his hands down my sides to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. My whole body was burning with anticipation as I moved my hands to his pants. When I met his eyes, my hands went to work and remove his pants. Edward leaned toward me and let his cheek grazed my chest while his hand caressed my stomach. He closed his eyes as he breathed in my scent and I took in his at the same time. My eyes were burning with intensity when Edward brought his face up to mine. He paused, just long enough for me to say "I love you…forever" before the rest of my attire disappeared as well. "You are my life" he said to me and with that desire surged through us.

I couldn't help but think that I never wanted this to end and that if I could I would keep Edward in this meadow for the rest of eternity. It felt like I could just never have enough and seeing as neither of us would tire; it seemed like the perfect plan to stay here, but as the sun began to rise I remembered there were things I still needed to do. Edward seemed to realize we needed to get back to the rest of the world as I did. I pouted slightly as we detached from each other to reassemble our outfits. When I was dressed I turned to Edward and giggled at the sight of his shirt without buttons. "Oops, did I do that?" I laughed. "That's alright, last night was worth the death of my shirt" Edward said as his famous crooked smile graced his face and dazzled me like always. "I think even Alice will forgive me for this destruction" Edward chuckled. I took Edward's hand and we ran back to his house. As we got closer, I could suddenly hear both my family and Edward's screaming at each other. Edward looked at me and told me my family came to look for me when I didn't return last night. All I could think was that the last thing I told them was that the Cullen's were the ones that hurt me and then I didn't come back like I promised.

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze before we bolted in the door. I saw Toby and Emmet practically nose to nose yelling at each other, along with Alice arguing with Calista, Laney screeching at Rosalie and Jasper and Dean having words. Esme and Bri were both standing off to the side shaking their heads in disapproval and finally, Ethan and Carlisle seemed to be debating as well. I threw my shield up around all the people I loved and dragged them back from each other with it.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Stop!" I yelled and everyone turned to me and Edward. Suddenly half of them were talking to me all at once. I crossed my arms and waited for them to stop, as I felt the anger rising in me. I knew my eyes were turning red, because of the warming sensation behind them. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist while everyone continued to talk and I melted in his arms. The anger I had flowed out of me as his gentle embrace reminded me of what we were doing before I walked into this.

Strangely, everyone stopped talking as they watched me giggle as Edward whispered into my ear and nuzzled my neck. In fact, Calista's mouth was hanging wide open at the sight of this very public moment Edward and I were having. Well here we go was all I could think as I announced a family meeting back at our house. I hugged Edward tightly and asked him to pull everyone together here, promising I would be back. I left the Cullen house with my heart feeling complete. As I walked at a humans pace towards the people I have called my family for the last eighty years, I tried to concentrate. I owed it to them to do this right and I needed to tell them the whole story. I took a deep breathe when they had all gathered back at the house.

"There is something I must do; please will you all have a seat so I can talk to you before I lose my nerve." They all gathered as I wished and sat with hurt expressions. "I have to tell you a story…about a human named Isabella Swan…" I told them about what Charlie and Renee were like and how this girl came to move to a new town… "a town in the state of Washington, called Forks." I described to them an ordinary girl, who lived an ordinary life until she came to Forks. I told them what it was like the first couple weeks she moved to this new town, one that had many secrets. And as I got closer to describing the car accident a smile spread across my face. "On a day, no different then the rest, an event happened to this girl that would change her life forever. There were a group of students at Forks High School that were a bit different from the rest and on this day there was an accident. A van slide on a patch of ice in the parking lot careening toward the girl, but it didn't hit her because a vampire risked everything to save her. It was a vampire that she would fall in love with…a vampire named Edward Cullen." I described how Edward and I could not seem to stay away from each other, though we were clearing in different worlds and how Edward was never able to read my mind. "The feelings they had for each other were too strong so finally they gave in and Edward brought a human girl into a supernatural world. This girl loved Edward and his family so much she was willing to give up everything in her young life to follow him, but to Edward, she was so precious that he did not want to risk her soul. Edward didn't want her to turn into a monster like him and so he fought to keep her safe, but danger lurked around every corner for someone so frail in an unfamiliar world. So Edward finally got up the strength to leave her, so that she might find her own path with the rest of the humans. He told her he didn't love her and that his family had lied about their feelings for her and left her saying they would never see each other again."

Slowly as my story progressed my third person tense became first. "I was so distraught after losing Edward and the family I always wanted, I lost myself and I was only a shell of the person I was. I lost my reason to live as time went on and I even tried to kill myself, but where Edward had left off, a few of my new friends picked up and saved me when I almost drown. These friends turned out to be pretty special too, they knew the Cullen's for what they were. The friends I am talking about are the werewolves. I was lucky to have these friends, in fact, because only six months after Edward left, the supernatural world came back to look for me." I described what happened between the Cullen's, myself and the nomads. My family just stared at me in shock, as I continued and when their faces were too much for me to watch I looked at the floor. I kept looking at the floor as I spoke of my death and my parent's death. I gave them as much of a first hand account of that day as I could, before I stopped to take a deep breathe.

I went on to tell them how I was the only vampire to be raised by wolves for the first twenty years of my life and how living with them helped to keep me distracted from the pain I locked away. Eventually, I got to the part where I met the Ellis coven, and I spent a great deal of time describing how being a member of their family made all the difference in my existence. Then I skipped ahead to the first week we got here and all the time I spent with Jake in La Push, while the Ellis' became friends with the Cullen's. It was hard to explain how I felt when I saw the Cullen's for the first time in one hundred years and I was careful not to leave anything out about tracking Victoria and destroying her only a few days before. Finally, I concluded with what transpired in the cemetery, followed by the reconciliation I had with Edward last night.

No one spoke for the longest time, Calista opened her mouth like she had something to say, but then she closed it. Bri was the first one to be able to get out any real words.

"Zoey, I can't believe that all of this has happened" Bri said as she came forwards to hug me. "Oh excuse me, should I have said Isabella?"

"Bella, is fine, but now that I am thinking about it, I do want to keep the name you gave me. How does Isabella Zoey Ellis sound?"

"It's perfect" Ethan cooed. "This is a lot to process; will you stay with us tonight?"

"I promised the Cullen's I would return tonight to talk things through..." There was a knock at the door and all eyes turned to me, while Bri jumped up to get the door. I had a feeling Edward would not be able to stay away and as soon as Alice told him things were going to go well here I knew he would come.

"I'm so sorry to intrude, but I just couldn't keep myself away" Edward told Bri as she invited him in. As soon as Edward, walked in the room I couldn't keep from smiling at him. Edward walked right over to me with his crooked smile, put his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Sorry, it was too hard to stay away."

If I were human my face would be bright red… "That's ok I didn't think you would" I giggled. I turned to look toward my family and they were all beaming with joy. Calista looked like she would break into tears at any moment.

"Hello everyone, my family would like to invite you all over tomorrow evening for a celebration of sorts. Alice is working out the details right now…" Edward laughed. "I hope you all will come and hear more stories of the past, happier ones then the ones you have been told tonight. Please forgive my behavior from what happened, I wish I knew then what I know now. I am going to spend the rest of my existence proving to Bella I deserve her from here on out and I hope you all come to accept me too."

~The End~

* * *

They live happily ever after of course. Sorry to end so soon, but that was all I had planned for this story. I have many more to come so don't worry. In fact, here is a sneak peak at the summary for my latest story. Which I plan to post the first chapter or so Tonight! I hope you like it.

A Different Journey

What if when Laurent came to look for Bella, he offered her another choice? Could the last yr in Denali have changed him?What would Bella chose? Would Laurent really be able to control himself if she agreed to go with him? What kind of life would that be?


End file.
